1 Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly, to an optical fiber connector used to connect multiple optical fibers or ribbon fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the optical fiber has been widely used as signal transmission media because of its high bandwidth and low loss nature. Optical fiber connectors are an essential part of substantially all optical fiber communication systems. Optical fiber connectors are known in which each half of the connector includes a ferrule in which a plurality of optical fibers are terminated. The ferrule is mounted in a housing with a small amount of free play, and is biased by a spring into a forward position in the housing. The outer end face of the ferrule is exposed for face to face contact with the ferrule end face in the mating opposite half of the connector. Each fiber is terminated at a respective contact face at the outer end of the respective ferrule, and the optical contact faces engage one another to provide optical communication between the connector halves when mated together. The arrangement is such that the ferrules will be moved back slightly when the connection is made, compressing the biasing springs and ensuring a good optical contact between the fiber end faces. This type of optical fiber connector can connect a ribbon fiber containing up to 48 fibers.
One problem with known connectors for connecting a plurality of optical fibers is potential misalignment, side loading and torque in the connection. One reason for this is that the spring end acting on the inner end face of the ferrule does not present a flat surface, and thus may tend to apply some side loading or torque to the ferrule.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.